H E A V E N
by KingMochi13
Summary: "Es increíble como creemos que es un villano quién nos quitará la vida, cuando en realidad, como cualquier otra persona, podemos morir bajo cualquier circunstancia..."


**Este fanfic esta basado en la canción interpretada por Hatsune Miku " N".** **Se recomienda leer primero el fanfic y luego escuchar la canción.**

* * *

" _Es increíble como creemos que es un villano quién nos quitará la vida, cuando en realidad, como cualquier otra persona, podemos morir bajo cualquier circunstancia..."_

[Nuevo Mensaje Recibido  
Asunto: Camino  
De: Midoriya Izuku

"Estoy por llegar al hospital, te amo"]

Un joven adulto guardaba su celular después de haber enviado un mensaje a su amado avisando de su cercanía al hospital, para luego mirar la hora en el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca, llevaba diez minutos de atraso respecto a la hora acordada, pero en términos de horario del hospital, estaba bien.

Espero la luz verde para poder cruzar y aprovechando el momento, saco su celular al sentirlo vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

[Nuevo Mensaje Recibido  
Asunto: No te apures  
De: Todoroki Shouto

"Esta bien, no te apures, ¿Si? No es que me vaya a ir a algun lado, tambien te amo"]

No pudo evitar soltar una risita al leer el mensaje, su amado, como siempre, soltaba bromas sin darse cuenta. Sin embargo, el estar concentrado en el mensaje no le hizo darse cuenta del ruido de frenada del camión que intentaba forzar su detenimiento. Tampoco se dio cuenta de las voces que gritaban desesperadamente su nombre de héroe, ni las voces que rogaban al conductor detenerse. No tuvo tiempo. Sus músculos no se movieron a tiempo.

El impacto fue fuerte.

Las flores del ramo que llevaba en su otra mano salieron disparadas en el aire, cayendo bruscamente sobre el pavimento, y en cosa de segundos, pronto quedaron manchadas de sangre. La gente pronto se acumulo a su alrededor, algunos gritaban, otros intentaban socorrerlo y unos pocos llamaban con desesperación a la ambulancia.

"Ah...No...alcance a mandarle la respuesta a Shouto.." Fueron las últimas palabras que cruzaron la mente de Izuku antes de que sus ojos se cerrasen, su conciencia le abandonase y su corazón, dejase de latir. Así como las voces a su alrededor dejaron de oírse.

 _¿Cuántas veces le dijo a Shouto que lo amaba..?_

La primera vez fue después de la escuela, cuando aún eran unos estudiantes aspirantes a ser héroes, que apenas cursaban su segundo año. Shouto le había hecho llegar un papel doblado en el cual, con una letra que parecía haber sido escrita bajo unos nervios enormes, decía que por favor se quedase después de que las clases terminasen, pues debía decirle algo importante. Los nervios en el peli verde se le notaban desde lejos, incluso el profesor Aizawa le llamo la atención varias veces debido a su extraño comportamiento, pero Izuku se excusaba diciendo que no era nada importante.

Apenas terminaron las clases, el chico, aun con nervios que hasta en la voz se le notaban, le aviso a Ochako e Iida de que no podría irse con ellos por el hecho de que Shouto le había citado, ambos chicos se mostraron sorprendidos y le preguntaron a qué se debía, cosa que Izuku solo pudo responder de que estaba en la misma situación que ellos, jurando que les contara después, ambos se despidieron del pecoso, dejándole solo en la salón, bueno, solo junto a Shouto Todoroki.

Su cuerpo se tenso al escuchar el ruido de la silla a unos puestos más atrás de él, junto a los pocos pasos que el chico mitad-mitad tuvo que hacer para llegar hasta él, con algo de temor, Izuku fijo su vista hacia arriba, viendo a un Shouto tan nervioso como el.

"Midoriya Izuku"

"H-hola..Todoroki…¿D-de qué querías hablarme..?"

"Más que hablarte, es algo que debo decirte, no es necesario que contestes" Bajo el semblante frio y serio del bicolor, Izuku pudo notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Shouto, pensando en lo tierno que se veía, cuando sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el chico apoyó sus manos en su mesa y boto un pesado suspiro.

"Midoriya...Me gustas" Las palabras quedaron en el aire una vez el chico logró soltarlas, hasta llegar a oídos del peli verde, cuyo rostro se puso tan rojo como la parte izquierda de su ahora enamorado. Le tomó unos cuantos segundos procesarlo todo, y cuando Shouto estaba por irse, le agarra de la manga de su chaqueta con su mano tiritando de los nervios, el joven se detuvo producto de esto y le miró de reojo, una mirada de miedo, pensó Izuku cuando le vio, y de inmediato le soltó.

"¡P-perdón..!, p-pero…¿Puedo decir algo…?" y cuando vio el ligero movimiento de cabeza del menor de los Todoroki, Midoriya trago saliva para continuar "A mi...A mi también me gustas...T-Todoroki..." Su voz se fue apagando de a poco, pero pudo jurar que el otro le escucho, podía ver su rostro como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

"..." El otro desvió la mirada "¿De verdad…?" Y Midoriya asintió, finalmente levantándose de su pupitre y jugando nervioso con sus dedos, soltó un suspiro y tomo una de las manos del chico que rescato de un profundo pozo con unas pocas palabras.

"Me gustas, Todoroki" Musito, con un poco más de volumen que la vez anterior, dándole un leve apretón a la mano que sostenía entre las suyas, en eso, Todoroki volvió la vista a él, su rostro estaba rojo, pero una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. No hicieron falta más palabras a medida que ambos juntaban sus rostros y un pequeño beso fue compartido entre ambos.

 _ **Antes que el amor se empiece a desvanecer. Escapemos más allá del cielo azul.**_

Los momentos que ambos compartieron durante sus últimos años en la academia jamas los olvidaría, el joven de hielo y fuego siempre fue todo un amor hacia él, su conducta, su forma de presentarse ante su madre cuando le llevo a casa por primera vez, ni que decir cuando hubo que decírselo a All Might, el chico ya estaba mentalmente preparado para luchar contra él por el amor de Izuku, cuando al final, ni falta hizo, el héroe número uno sonrió y abrazo a Shouto, susurrándole en el oído, que por favor cuidase de Izuku.

Shouto sabía a qué se refería, Izuku siempre andaba quebrándose alguna parte de su cuerpo debido a su quirk, aunque en los últimos meses el chico ya parecía tener un dominio total de su habilidad, pero a lo que no sabía que se refería el héroe que admiro en su infancia, era que pronto, el fallecería.

Cuando aquel triste, pero necesario hecho paso, todos fueron a visitar a Izuku, incluso Katsuki, fueron Ochako e Iida quienes más estaban allí, junto con Shouto, para consolar al peli verde en aquel difícil momento, fueron semanas de llantos, de evitar que el chico se hiciese daño al golpear las cosas cuando explotaba en ira y frustración. Shouto muchas veces se quedó a dormir en su casa, abrazándole durante la noche y diciéndole que debía ser fuerte, por All Might.

No fue hasta que pasaron más de dos meses en los que el chico pudo volver a sonreír, era un pequeño paso, pero a la vez uno grande, sobretodo para lo que debía prepararse, la pelea contra el portador All for One.

 _ **El cielo resplandeciente intentas ver, más la luz en tus ojos va perdiéndose.**_

En el momento en que comenzó a oír unas voces, suposo que eran del doctor y las enfermeras que le ayudaron durante la cirugía. De a poco, fue abriendo ambos ojos y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al notar que podía volver a ver con el ojo izquierdo.

 _"Últimamente me duele bastante el ojo izquierdo" Le comentó a su novio, mientras caminaban por las afueras de la ciudad, después de haber ido a comprar a las afueras de esta, no era necesario, pero lo hicieron para cambiar de aire y para tener más momentos de pareja._

"¿Enserio?, deberías ir al doctor entonces" Shouto asintió ante las palabras del pecoso. Al día siguiente hizo caso y agendo una hora con un doctor que pudiese verle lo más pronto posible.

Cirugía.

Si no se somete a una operación, perdería completamente la vista del ojo. A Shouto esto no le asustó tanto, aún tenía el derecho para ver, pero a Midoriya no le agradó nada la idea de que éste quedase ciego de un ojo, le recriminaba que si no se operaba, era posible que su ojo derecho también se pudiese ver afectado y por ende, terminaría completamente ciego, al final, accedió solo por su novio.

"¿Como se encuentra joven Todoroki?" Le pregunto con una tranquila voz el cirujano que estuvo a cargo de su cirugía, Shouto solo asintió, musitando un leve "Bien", después, el mismo cirujano, le hizo unas leves pruebas, pasando una linterna por su ojo diciéndole que la siguiese y una vez comprobado que la operación había sido un éxito, procedió a retirarse para dar aviso a sus familiares. El joven bicolor en cambio, bajó su mirada hasta su mano izquierda, observando el fino pero brillante anillo que llevaba en uno de sus dedos, y de a poco se lo saco, observando el color y recordando a la persona que se lo había dado.

"Izuku se está tardando…" Murmuró para sí mientras tomo su celular, viendo que no tenia ningún mensaje nuevo y suposo, que quizás al peli verde se le había acabado la batería o tuvo algún percance "Espero que este bien…" Murmuro una vez más antes de ponerse a revisar las fotos de su galería.

 _ **Y así nuestra historia comienza a torcerse. Pero ya no llegaré. Y otro mensaje encuentra su camino hacia ti...**_

"Todoroki Shouto…" Los ojos heterocromaticos se abrieron de par en par al ver la posición en la que su novio se ponía en frente de él, mientras los presentes en el restaurante posaban sus miradas en ellos, algunos sacaban fotos y otros grababan la escena, no todos los días ves a dos de los mejores héroes profesionales en el momento en que uno se le propone al otro.

Shouto se llevó las manos a la boca y sintió como sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al igual que sus mejillas se tornaban más rojas que la mitad de su cabello, en el suelo, arrodillado ante sí, Izuku le daba una de sus más hermosas sonrisas mientras abría la pequeña cajita que estaba en sus manos, revelando un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

"¿Te gustaria casarte conmigo?" No pasaron ni cinco segundos en que el otro se le abalanzó encima, diciendo muchos sí y aceptó a su propuesta, llenandole el rostro de besos, una ronda de aplausos se escuchó y los clientes felicitaban a la ahora prometida pareja. Entre llantos y leves risitas, el pecoso le puso el anillo al bicolor y luego le beso los labios como si nunca lo hubiese hecho.

 _ **Enviarte esas palabras en aquel e-mail me hizo entender que en realidad...**_

"Si tan solo...me dejases enviar este mensaje…, Si tan solo, me dejases hablar con él una vez más" Y entonces, las letras de un nuevo mensaje se escribían en el celular que fue tomado como evidencia, mientras los paramédicos hacían lo imposible por mantener con vida al joven que parecía no querer volver a la vida.

 _ **...El decirte adiós significa que ya jamás te veré.**_

Shouto observaba por la ventana de su habitación, los paisajes que hace unos meses había dejado de ver bien por culpa de su ahora curado ojo. Las aves volaban y las hojas de los árboles se mecían ante el viento, sonrió para sí, ahora podría ver a Izuku sin tener una molestia en el ojo, podría verle el rostro y aquella bella sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba, pero sus futuros planes fueron cortados de golpe cuando escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse bruscamente, pensando que era un emocionado -y apurado- Izuku, Shouto se dio la vuelta feliz, felicidad que desapareció cuando vio a un enfermero que desconocía.

"¿Todoroki Shouto?" El susodicho asintió con algo de miedo, la forma en que el enfermero se recomponía, quizás después de haber corrido buscándole, el tono de voz y el nerviosismo que había detrás de este "¿Se encuentra en condiciones de mantenerse parado?" Shouto solo asintió, algo no le gustaba en su forma de hablar, y cuando hizo un ademán para que se acercase, el miedo en el solo se intensificó.

Una vez afuera de su habitación, vio a un lado, en los asientos de espera, a su madre, su padre y también a la madre de Izuku, todos, con caras que no demostraban felicidad de verle, más bien, parecían tristes, agobiados, destrozados. El miedo que se había instalado en Todoroki se intensificó, al punto en que notaba un nudo en su garganta, algo no anda bien, se decía una y otra vez. El ligero toser del enfermo que le llamo le trajo a la realidad, su cara no lucía bien tampoco.

"Tengo que decirle una mala noticia" Y sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, su cerebro hacía conexiones entre la falta de mensajes de Izuku y los sollozos de su madre que le hacían rogar que no fuesen verdad "Esta mañana, en camino hacia al hospital, donde suponemos que venía a verle a usted, Midoriya Izuku fue arrollado por un camión…" Y de a poco, las lágrimas cayeron del bicolor, no quería escuchar más, no quería que fuese verdad, pero mientras seguía hablando, podía escuchar como los sollozos de la señora Midoriya se hacían más fuertes "Intentamos todo lo posible para salvarle…"

Shouto sintió como una inmensa tristeza le golpeaba, como el nudo de su garganta se hacia mas pesado y como sus ojos dejaban salir mil lágrimas, su corazón se aferraba a la idea de que el enfermero ahí presente solo le estaba jugando una mala broma, que no era real, que quizás se equivocaban de persona. Pero mientras escuchaba, mientras más sus ojos miraban a su alrededor, sus esperanzas se iban desvaneciendo mas y mas.

"Pero Midoriya no pudo soportar el impacto, y falleció hace media hora…" Y no pudo contenerse más, quien solía ser una persona y héroe poco expresivo, lloraba a mares mientras su ya retirado padre se le acercaba por detrás y le daba unas leves palmadas en la espalda mientras Shouto se tapaba el rostro mientras lloraba, mientras gimoteaba el nombre de su amado una y otra vez, como si eso le fuese a traer de vuelta, como queriendo que se apareciese por la puerta para luego decirle que todo fue una broma.

Pero no pasaría.

Izuku no era alguien que hiciese bromas pesadas, y aquello, solo hizo que su llanto fuese más doloroso.

 _ **De alguna forma puedo verte llorar por mi, tengo tanto que decirte sin poder hablar.**_

"¿Estás seguro de querer invitar a mi padre a la boda?" Shouto miraba con algo de sorpresa a su ahora prometido, mientras este hacía la lista de invitados para así tener un aproximado de cuánto tendrían que gastar en alimentos y servicios.

"Sí, estoy seguro, sería cruel no hacerlo, ¿No crees? Además, el ya acepto lo nuestro, así que, ¡Debe venir si o si!" E Izuku le mostró una enorme sonrisa a Shouto, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse y contagiarse de su alegre actitud.

"¿Que pasa si comienza a quemar todo?"

"¡Tendrá que vérselas con mi Detroit Smash!" Y ambos chicos rompieron en risas.

 _ **Estando herido y en el suelo te lanzaste a mi...**_

"Por favor...haz que este mensaje le llegue...es...lo único que pido antes de irme" El mensaje, finalmente terminado, fue mandado y casi de inmediato, el celular se apago, algo que pasó desapercibido, puesto que nadie tenía su atención en este, si no en su dueño.

 _ **...Abrazándome entre un mar de lágrimas.**_

Después de casi dos horas, ahora los presentes que habían estado fuera de la habitación estaban reunidos en la sala de espera de la sección de urgencias, Shouto incluido gracias a un alegato que le hizo a su doctor para que le permitiese estar ahí, quería ver a Izuku una última vez, pero no se lo permitían, tan solo tuvo que resignarse a quedarse afuera esperando por una respuesta junto a los demás, yacía sentado sobre uno de los sillones, jugando con el anillo que Izuku le había dado como prueba de su amor.

Por un pequeño descuido, el anillo por poco se le cae, y al tomarlo de nuevo entre sus dedos, pudo notar algo que nunca había visto antes, un mensaje.

"Siempre estaré a tu lado"

Y sintió como las lágrimas caían de nuevo, aun ahora que ya no estaba, Izuku le decía solo como Izuku lo hacía, que le quería, que le amaba. Un simple mensaje grabado en un anillo, y aun así, aun en medio del llanto y las lágrimas, Shouto sonrió un poco.

Izuku siempre estuvo a su lado, desde que le sacó de aquel pozo en el que estaba metido por sus problemas familiares, desde que, aun destrozando todos sus huesos, le gritó a todo pulmón que su izquierda era suya y no de su padre. Que la cicatriz que adornaba su rostro no le hacía verse horrible, si no que le daba ese toque de hermosura a su físico. Siempre, siempre estuvo a su lado. Y aquello solo le hace botar mas lagrimas, esta vez, fue el cariñoso agarre de su madre, quien le abrazó y le consoló, lo que le distrajo de lo que le había hecho llorar de nuevo. Escondió su rostro en su madre mientras esta le pasaba una mano por el cabello, podía escuchar como ella también soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

Al cabo de un rato el chico se soltó del agarre de su madre, y pidió que le diesen un tiempo a solas, los presentes acordaron que le llamarían si habían nuevas noticias y asintiendo, Shouto se dirigió a un lugar más apartado, al jardín trasero del hospital en donde no había casi nadie y tomó un largo respiro, dejándolo salir en un suspiro y miro hacia el cielo.

¿Porque? se preguntó, ¿Porqué el destino era tan cruel?, ¿Acaso fue porque el propósito de Izuku de derrotar al portador All for One estaba hecho?, ¿Fue porque ya había cumplido su sueño de ser héroe, y por ende, no tenia mas que hacer allí?. Las preguntas rondaban en la mente de Todoroki, quería gritar, pero no le salía la voz, tan solo le salían débiles palabras, llenas de dolor. "Izuku" decía "¿Porque te fuiste Izuku?"

Fue entonces, que su celular sonó.

Al principio creyó que era una llamada, pero al notar que el tono fue demasiado corto, tuvo la curiosidad de ver quien era, quizás alguien del trabajo, quizás alguno de sus amigos.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio el mensaje.

[Nuevo Mensaje Recibido  
Asunto: Te amo  
De: Midoriya Izuku

"Shouto, te amo, mas que nada en este mundo, por favor, perdóname. Vive Shouto, vive por mi y por ti, ¿Vale?, yo siempre te cuidare. Siempre estaré contigo. Te amo"]

 _ **Ya ves aun después de haber sido herido, el mensaje que envié había llegado justo a donde debía llegar.**_

Miles de recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Shouto. Los festivales a los que habían asistido juntos, las veces en que Shouto por poco quemaba la cocina e Izuku solo se reía y le ayudaba a limpiar el desastre que había hecho. Las veces en que se enfrentaba a su padre, dios, era todo un espectáculo, a pesar de que había crecido bastante, el padre de Shouto aún le ganaba en unos pocos centímetros, pero eso no asustaba a su determinado novio, se gano varias quemaduras con eso, pero su posición no cambiaba. Nada comparado a como su madre era con él, abrazaba y mimaba a Izuku, lo amaba, amaba lo dulce y tierno que era su yerno.

¿Y cuando Bakugou se enteró que se habían comprometido? Había puesto el grito en el cielo e hizo explotar un montón de cosas, para luego poner sus manos en los hombros de los dos chicos y les dijo, más bien juro, que si no cuidaban de su relación, los mataría a ambos, algo que los otros dos tomaron como su aprobación al más puro estilo "Kacchan". ¿Y Ochako e Iida? Los amaban, amaban verlos juntos y siempre les ayudaban cuando tenían alguna discusión.

Izuku hizo tanto, tanto por el. De seguro, si estuviera ahí, le diría que por favor no llorase, que sea fuerte y que se levante, que luche, que luche por vivir y que no se rinda.

Soltando sus últimos sollozos y limpiándose como podía las lágrimas, el chico miró una vez el mensaje e intentó sonreír, viviría, viviría por Izuku, por el mismo, porque a pesar de no estar mas con el, Izuku aun le protegería, aun le cuidaría, aun mantendría la promesa que le hizo tanto a su madre como a su padre, aquella promesa que también llevaba en el anillo.

 _Siempre estare contigo_

Siempre.

 _ **Decirte esas palabras en aquel e-mail me hizo entender que en realidad el decirte adiós significa que ya jamás te veré. Este mundo seguirá girando aun sin mi, Mi deseo es que vivas y que seas feliz. Sé que duele pero hay que decirnos adiós...**_

Han pasado 3 años.

Tu partida se siente como si hubiese sido hace poco tiempo, pero cuando me alisto para ir al cementerio, me doy cuenta de cuánto tiempo ha pasado. ¿Te acuerdas de esa corbata que nunca me había gustado, pero que tu siempre insistías en que la usase? La uso siempre, sobretodo cuando voy a visitarte, es ley, si no la llevo no puedo ir, debo lavarla para poder salir...me estoy yendo por las rama, ¿Sabes?, esa es una manía tuya que me dejaste grabada. Mis compañeros en el trabajo me lo hacen notar mucho, el cómo comienzo a murmurar miles de cosas. Y pensar que yo era quien te molestaba por eso a veces.

Me paro frente a ti y me voy dejando caer hasta quedar sentado, te he traído tu ramo de flores favoritos, como siempre, aunque esta vez le he añadido una flor carmesí, espero que no te moleste.

Te hablo de mi trabajo, de los villanos que he derrotado, te hablo de mi ya difunto padre y madre. Tu madre aun vive, te hablo de ella, el como a veces nos juntamos a tomar un café y recordarte, admito que a veces lloramos, pero te juro que solo son unas pocas veces. Ella no ha podido venir hoy, el dolor en el pie se le ha hecho más agudo, y aunque he tratado de convencerla de ir a un medico, me insiste en que solo quiere que el tiempo pase y se la lleve junto a ti, he decidido no insistir más y en cambio me aseguro de tomar fotos de ti y llevarlas.

Saco mi celular y abro el último mensaje que me dejaste, sonrió levemente al leerlo y luego fijo mi vista en el anillo que me regalaste, aun lo llevo, me niego a quitármelo. Le dio un pequeño beso y miro hacia el cielo, no me gusta despedirme de ti, se que pasaran unos cuantos días hasta que pueda volver y la idea no me agrada, pero debo hacerlo. Me levanto y sacudo el polvo de mis ropas para luego sonreírte y decirte el adiós, por hoy.

"Siempre estaré contigo, Izuku" Siento una lágrima resbalar por mi mejilla y rió, aun lloro por ti, me duele mucho que no estés aquí conmigo, pero aun me quedan cosas que hacer aquí, tu mismo lo dijiste, debo vivir. Aun me falta para reunirme contigo amor mio.

Así que, por favor, espérame, ¿Si?.

 _ **Si nuestro deseo es concedido, alguien mas tiene que perder alguna cosa, el mundo es así siempre te amaré...**_


End file.
